


Pleasure in who you Love

by NicoRD22 (orphan_account)



Series: A Tranquil Life [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, New Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NicoRD22
Summary: Genesis and Cloud have some fun in the bedroom, but what might happen next in the story.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife
Series: A Tranquil Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942309
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to the 2nd FanFic in the series, if you haven't read it, read it in case you need to under

“When I’m done with you, you’re gonna be a shaking mess underneath” Genesis stated as he grasps Cloud thigh, the statement and action alone made Cloud a bit tense and Flustered.

Lifting Cloud's face gently, Genesis kissed the blond pretty deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth and moving it around the younger man's, groaning at how good Cloud tasted. His hands started to rub along Clouds thighs, feeling him, the small noises Cloud made Genesis took them in. 

Genesis huffed, Already getting hard from taking in the small noises Cloud is making, he felt his Cock strained against the fabric of his pants. He didn't want to be the only hard one, thinking of what to do, an idea popped up in Genesis' mind. 

Humming softly into the kiss, Genesis hands traveled underneath slowly from his side onto Cloud chest not noticing Genesis takes this as his cue Genesis hand traveled further until his fingers brushed over Cloud’s nipples and he heard the blond make a startled sound into the kiss. Cloud pulled away to break the kiss, shivers moving through his body and cheeks flushing more at each touch over his nipples.

"Genesis W-wait" Cloud's hands moved to grab Genesis hand's. But the man suddenly grabbed his wrist, his mouth moving to kiss the blonde neck. 

"I want you to get hard" Genesis said against Cloud skin, he pushed himself upward and pushed Cloud to lay a bit more on the mattress, holding his wrist to keep Cloud from stopping him as he leaned down and dragged his tongue over one of Cloud's nipples. 

"Ge-Genesis… ah.. " Cloud let out a soft moan, the sound sending a shiver through the older man. With his hand holding both of Cloud's wrists he couldn't cover his mouth to hide his sound. Genesis licked slowly at the hardening bud, swirling his tongue around it and feeling Cloud shift and squirm underneath him. It made Genesis fully hard now Cloud squirms made him brush against the other hard on and Genesis groaned into Cloud chest. 

"Gen-Genesis please.." Moving his mouth away from Cloud's chest, he kissed him right on the sternum.Genesis let Cloud catch his breath as he laid underneath him once he was sure that Cloud was fine. 

"Please what Love" 

I wanna.. Feel you inside me.. " Cloud stayed out, his cheeks were red when he said that, Smiling Genesis pecked Cloud lips. Letting out a small laugh Genesis sat up. 

"Take off your Clothes" Genesis ordered, his hands leaving Cloud's body. 

Huffing out a breath, Cloud sat up and made his way into taking off his clothes, the sweater was the first piece of Article of clothes to come off taking it off and throwing in behind him hitting the floorboards. Genesis sat back and watched the sight in front of him. The next piece was Cloud jeans he took awhile but managed to get it off, the only piece was Cloud brief's. 

"Straddle me" Genesis ordered, his hands moving to Cloud hip. Before Cloud could say anything, Genesis yanked down his boyfriend's briefs. Making Cloud get embarrassed he didn't expect Genesis forwardness. Genesis tugged on Cloud hips and awkwardly Cloud straddled him. 

"You're Just so hard… from me playing with your nipples" Genesis breaths the words out softly. He felt Cloud nervously shift on his lap. The blonde was worrying. Genesis swallowed and slowly ran his fingers over the blonde cock listening to Cloud gasp and he wrapped his hands around him. 

"Genesis… " Cloud didn't really have anything to say, just the urge to say his name. Genesis lent forward and kissed him. He switched their position into where Cloud was laying down on the mattress. 

Genesis's fingers moved a bit lower absent-mindedly, the kiss distracting him. When his middle finger accidentally brushed over the younger man's entrance he felt Cloud jerk against him and let out almost a whimper into the kiss. Breaking the kiss Genesis redid the same action watching Cloud shiver underneath. 

"Cloud, can I finger you?" Genesis asked, watching Cloud eyes snap open to look at him a little startled The sudden and blunt question had caught the blonde off guard. Cloud's cheeks reddened and he ducked his head down. Can I?” Genesis asked lowly, nipping the blond's ear. There was a long silence then Cloud nodded again. Genesis felt his body fill with excitement. 

"Lay on your Stomach" Genesis ordered, letting go of the blonde length, he backed away slightly to give Cloud room to navigate, laying on his Stomach Cloud felt a pair of hands on his hip pulling them upward. 

Reaching to the bedside table he reached for the drawer pulling out a small bottle of lube. " Let me know if I hurt you okay Love.. " Genesis started kissing the blonde Vertebrae. 

"Just.. Go slow.. " Cloud said, the touch was gentle. Genesis rubbed his index finger slowly over the blonde hole, rubbing the lube onto it. Cloud felt a shiver run through his body, the simple touch made his breathing pick up. He felt Genesis free had on his left ass cheek stroking the skin there causing Cloud to relax, Finally Genesis started to push his finger inside Cloud, making the blonde shudder and gasp softly. 

"You ok? Genesis asked, slowly working the finger in, pushing the finger in fully, he nearly groaned at the heat of the younger man's wall. 

"I'm.. Okay.. " Cloud muttered, looking at nothing in particular as he focused on the finger. The finger slowly started brushing against his inner walls. Genesis started moving his finger in circles trying to work Cloud open for the second digit. 

Genesis looked at his other hand, removing it he leaned forward to nip at the cheek. He wanted to leave a hickey there, opening his mouth he bit down slightly and sucked roughly on the skin. Listening to Cloud let out a noise he could tell it was out of pleasure. Genesis kept it up until he was sure he lifted a mark and pulled back, smirking at the red mark on Cloud ass cheek. 

Cloud was breathing a bit heavier, eyes closed now and cheek flushing darker. He felt a second finger finally be pushed in and the pleasure picked up. Genesis started to pump his fingers in and out of him, making Cloud moan. 

"You sure like this don't you.. " Genesis remarked, smiling when he saw Cloud nodding frantically, he slipped his fingers out, watching the twitching entrance before pushing his fingers in striking that small bundle of nerves inside Cloud. 

"A-Ah!" Cloud moan loud, Smiling Genesis set his fingers to hit that exact spot again drawing out another moan from the blonde. Slipping his fingers out he slipped them back in with another, now there were three fingers stretching out Cloud entrance. 

Cloud moan and cries of pleasure grew, louder the blonde closed his eyes tightly and pressed his forehead against the bed. It felt so good! Amazingly good. 

"A-Ah Genesis t-that feels good" Cloud admitted. 

"Glad to hear that" Genesis purred behind him, the man nipping again along his ass. "Cloud.. " Genesis moved his fingers harder into him. "Roll over" 

What?” Cloud lifted his head off the blankets and looked back at him.

"Roll over Love, on your back" Genesis ordered, his tone a bit demanding. He felt a shiver pass through the Blonds body and smirked. He keeps that in mind later. He slipped his fingers out and grabbed the lube and poured some onto his palm, smearing it over his length. 

"Tell me when to stop, okay? " He moved his gaze over to Cloud's flushed face, Cloud nodded signifying a yes. His gaze traveled down to Cloud chest then to his stomach until he stopped on his dripping length. 

Lining up his length he Slowly pushed into Cloud bit by bit, stopping only when Cloud tensed up, after a while Genesis was fully inside him feeling Cloud inner walls around his length, Cloud let out a small breath he felt full and the dull sting came with a little bit of pleasure as well. 

The feeling of Cloud tight around him and visual given it took all of his Self-control to not start thrusting into Cloud. 

"Move.. Please" Kissing Cloud, he let out a small Huff of air as he felt Genesis start moving slowly inside him. Pulling almost all the way out Genesis sank back in taking in how Cloud responded. After some initial thrusting Genesis decided to make pace a bit faster. 

"Genesis Faster please.." Cloud begged, he locked eyes with Genesis. 

"Are you sure, I do-" 

"Genesis do it before I rip your head off" Genesis did just that, grabbing one of Cloud's legs he hook it onto his Shoulder and pulled out and thrust back in the position made him go deeper and as well as hitting that bundle of nerves inside him. "F-Fuck! " Cursing Cloud snapped his eyes open as Genesis hit that spot inside him over and over, Looking at Cloud face Genesis took in his features Cloud eyes were Close again his hair was fan out on the mattress beneath him, his mouth open letting his cries of pleasure out. 

"Genesis!, P-Please" 

"What do you want Love" Thinking Cloud was gonna answer back to him but instead Cloud wrapped his Arms around Genesis pulling him into a Kiss, humming Genesis brush his tongue against his lover's mouth asking for permission which was given to him greedily, letting his tongue explore, small noises leaving Cloud mouth. 

Breaking the kiss, Genesis led his hands onto the back of his Knees pushing it slightly forward making him get buried deeper into Cloud. 

"Ah F-Fuck!" He threw his head back leaving the skin of his neck exposed, by doing so Genesis leaned down and nipped the sensitive skin leaving small kisses and sucking on the skin leaving red marks. " G-Genesis, fuck I'm close" Leaning back Genesis set the pace faster. Reaching between them Genesis took a hold of Cloud Length and started stroking with the timing of the thrust. 

Genesis let out a groan as he felt Cloud tighten around him, letting out a whimper that was the last sound he made before Cumming onto Genesis hand and onto his stomach. 

Genesis' pace went sluggish and then came in Cloud,leaning forward resting his head onto his shoulder. Both spent and trying to catch their breath. Cloud must've passed out. The next time he woke up was when Genesis was Cleaning him with a damp Cloth. 

Closing his eyes he felt the bed next to him dip as Genesis got in and laid the Covers on top of them, wrapping his arms around Cloud, he twisted so he was face to face with Genesis. "You okay Love? " Genesis muttered out as he kissed the top of Cloud head, taking in the smell of his hair. 

"I'm okay, just tired.. " Cloud respondes, laying his head onto Genesis chest, he leans his Head back and presses a soft kiss onto Genesis neck. Laughing softly Genesis, arms tighten around Cloud pulling him close. "Good night" Smiling Cloud rested his head onto Genesis Shoulder 

"Goodnight Love" That was the last thing he heard as he lost consciousness and let his mind take him into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after Morning of they're late-night events and possibly a new conflict with someone.

The sound of the PHS ringing filled out the room, groaning Genesis opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings, looking down he saw Cloud stirring awake, sighing he reached over to the bedside drawer and grabbed the PHS turning it on he saw that it was Angeal Calling.

Answering the call, Genesis placed it next to his ear. “ Angeal it’s 6 am..”

“What were you doing last night?”

“On a date with Cloud, wait why are you asking?” Genesis sat up until he was at the edge of the bed.

“Zack called..” Sighing he grabs a pair of boxers and slips them on, looking behind him to check if Cloud was still asleep to his satisfaction he was.

“What did he want” He stated as he walks through the bedroom door, heading over to the kitchen.

“Okay, but promise to not get mad or anything” grabbing the discard controller, Genesis turned off the living room Tv and walked to the kitchen.

“I won’t get mad or at least I’ll try not to,” Genesis said as he opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle, Closing the door behind him. “Now, What did Zack want from you?”

“Technically he called me last night claiming that you stole his boyfriend last night” the silence stretch out for a couple of minutes, Genesis was trying to process what Angeal said, in the backgrounds, he can hear sephiroth laughing lightly but seemed to be muffled, they were still most likely in bed.”Okay hear me out, because I know you didn’t do anything”

“Did he ever say who his ‘Boyfriend’ was?” he asked while making his way back the bedroom, peaking into the room he saw was still asleep.

“No, he never said who it was” Angeal stated, signing Genesis Closed the door and leaned against it, pinching the bridge of his nose, he kept on listening. “Genesis we ju- Hey what are you do-” 

“Shut up, Genesis?” 

“Hey Seph, why you take the phone away from Geal?” he set his hand down and smile slightly.

“He speaks too Much” Genesis laughed softly as he heard a muffled hey in the background. “We just want to tell you to be careful around Zack’

“Thank for calling me, I should leave you to deal with Geal now”

“Alright goodbye Gen”

“Goodbye Seph, take care” Hanging up the call, Genesis leaned off the door and opened it walking back inside the room and closed it behind him.

“Genesis..” Looking over to the bed, he saw Cloud peeking at him from the bed. Smiling softly he made his way over too him.”What did Angeal want?” 

“It was about Zack, Love” He sat down on the edge of the bed smiling softly at Cloud, he didn’t want to talk about it right now to him probably later on in the day was a good time to discuss what he and Angeal talked about.”Go back to sleep it’s still a bit early” 

“I’m thirsty..” 

“Here” Genesis passed the water bottle to Cloud he was gonna save it for Cloud when he woke up more later on. Once Cloud finished drinking Genesis placed the water bottle over onto the bedside table, getting under the covers he pulled Cloud down to lay down again.

“What happens with Zack?”

“Nothing too drastic Dear, now rest” Humming Cloud laid his head and Closed his eyes falling back asleep quickly, Genesis followed soon after.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Angeal and Sephiroth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You didn’t let me finish..”

“You talk too much Geal, that’s why” Putting the phone onto the bedside table, Sephiroth felt a weight on his back, looking over his shoulder he sees Angeal laying on top of him, his head resting on the dip of his spine.   
  
“Geal, stop it” Sephiroth tried to wiggle out of his hold but the arms around him tighten holding him in place.”Geal it's to early for this “ Feeling the pressure of lips on His back, Sephiroth shudders at the feeling.   
  
“You didn't have a problem last time did you"

“N-No" this cause Angeal to let go of Sephiroth before he could ask what he was doing, Angeal turned him over onto his back surprising Seph in the process. “You know I should be used to you Manhandling me all the time by now” Chuckling Slightly Angeal pecks Sephiroth lips lightly and lays down next to him pulling him Closer.

“Geal what do you think Zack is gonna gain from this?”   
  
“Honestly Seph, I wish I knew myself” turning in his arms Sephiroth lays his head on the crook of Angeal neck, he closed his eyes and laid there in reality Sephiroth was a bit worry about what might happen next and he knows Zack will do something stupid in the process that might hurt him or someone else.”I just hope Zack doesn’t hurt anyone or Himself”

“Stop thinking about now, okay?” Sephiroth mumbled out, he didn’t want Angeal to stay worrying for long, he just wants him to relax.

“But-”

“No Angeal, rest it’s still early in the morning” Seph muttered out, placing a kiss to Angeal’s neck he rests his head again.

“Alright” Angeal knew better than anyone to not argue against Sephiroth, it happens many times, The first time he experience it was when he and Seph we're on a mission in Wutai, The two were in there for an extermination mission that involved some of Hojo’s experiments even after that bastard was dead there was still some Scientist ongoing with his plans, he and Sephiroth had to fight one of those experiments but Angeal ended up getting hurt in the process Seph had to freeze him in place until Angeal agreed to heal the damn wound before they would continue with the mission.

“I can hear you thinking..” Startling out of his thoughts he looks down slightly to see Sephiroth staring at him.”What are you thinking about?”

  
  


“The time where you froze me in place”

“Oh, I remember that” Seph let out a small smiled at the memory. nudging Angeal onto his back and lay down on top of him laying his head onto Angeal Chest, Angeal softly started to run his fingers through Sephiroth hair while massaging his scalp. Sephiroth hummed at the sensation the process lulled him to sleep his form becoming slumped onto Angeal’s.

“Dream well, Seph” He looked over to the bedside table, there sitting was a picture of the two when had first started dating, Smiling he looked back at Sephiroth and Closed his eyes letting sleep overtake him.


End file.
